Once Upon A Time
by Kitkatcait
Summary: What happens when Isabella gets a message from Caroline ,her informant, that some trouble has followed her brothers, Damon and Stefan? What happens when the trouble is Klaus? They were 'married' earlier. What happens when her life that she knew falls to pieces?
1. Chapter 1 Moving To Mystic Falls

_Once Upon A Time..._

I take a deep breath and look out the window. I take out my brand new diary.

Dear Diary, 6-28-14

My name isn't Isabella Marie Swan. It is Isabella Maria Salvatore. I am the dear sister to Stefan and Damon Salvatore. I am younger than both of them ,but I grew up faster than they did. I treated them like they were my kids. I miss them,but they ran off and chose that brat Katherine. I am hurt and angry ,but like Stefan I refuse to take my anger out on anyone. I am sad that they have forgotten me. Maybe it is for the best...

Love, Bella

I sigh sadly. I miss them badly, but I promised them I would let them have their space. It just hurts knowing that I can't do anything.

"Mommy!" screeches Renesemee. I look at her as she launches herself into the air. I catch her. We both laugh. She looks 10.

"Hello darling." says Edward. He kisses me.

"EEWW!" Renesemee screeches. We both laugh. My phone buzzes. I walk over and shut my new diary quickly and get my phone.

**They are in trouble ,again. Please hurry home. They need you. -Caroline**

I gasp. Renesemee looks at the message.

"Who needs you mommy? Who is Caroline?" she asks. I feel Edwards questioning gaze. I throw my phone onto the bed. I sigh.

"Damn. I had hoped they could get along." I mutter. Alice runs in here in 3 seconds.

"Who the hell is Caroline?!" She exclaims. I get my suitcase from under the bed. In another seconds everyone else is in here. Jasper is just staring at me,but I have nothing to hide now. I just feel worried for my brothers. I get some clothes and throw them into the bag.

"Caroline is a friend I asked to watch out for my REAL brothers. I am not a human. I am an average vampire. I have fangs. I have few powers. I can use compulsion and I have to go help my brothers in whatever mess they got themselves into this time" I say. I zip up my bag. I grab my phone and pull up my traveling agency. I press call.

"Yes? Oh hey Lockwood. Yeah could you do me the hugest favor and pick me up at the airport." I say. I know they are staring at me, but I keep ignoring them. "DUH! they are my brothers and I sure as hell won't let them kill each other for no reason besides jealousy. Jealousy is a pain. Uh-huh yes of course. Oh thank goodness. Yes I will be on the first plane out of here. Thanks. Bye" I hang up. "Okay are you guys going to sit there and stare at me or are you coming with me or are you staying here because I swear I AM on the first plane out of here." I say matter-of-fact.

"I'm coming!" Says Renesemee. Alice nods her head. Jacob nods his head. Everyone one by one nods their head. They run and begin to pack. In a couple of seconds they are all ready.

We get on the plane. I can do nothing ,but close my eyes. A dream forms and to my horror I am staring at the face of when I died.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Family

I saw a beautiful field. I was wearing a white and yellow dress. It was the prettiest my mother could make it. She was always blabbering on about 'how to act like a perfect lady', but when my brothers and I could we would run into the flower field and play.

"You can't catch me!" I squeal as Damon and Stefan chase after me. They are wearing shorts and a t-shirt. They run after me. Damon and Stefan jumps me. We giggle as they both tickle me. All of us are breathing heavily because of the fight I put up and from me laughing so hard. We stare at the blue sky and the white puffy clouds. "Do you guys promise no matter what we will always be like this? Having fun and not putting up walls against each other?"

"I promise" both the boys say together. What we saw next scared us both to death. A fire started near the woods.

"Oh no!" A deer was trying to run, but it was limping. I ran straight to it. My brothers tried to stop me. The deer ran farther into the smoke. I coughed, but I kept pressing forward. The deer started making noises. "Deer come on. If I am to help you I need you to come out." I walked up and stepped into something gooey. I look down. I scream. The deer was dead. Guts sprawled out everywhere.

"Hello deary. May I have a drink?" says Katherine ,but I didn't know it yet. She drinks from me in seconds. She shoves her blood in my mouth ,but I am already gone.

Next I see the faces of my brothers when they see me drinking from a child. I see pure horror. I look up and smile. "Hello dear brothers." and then...

I wake up screaming. Edward is by me in a second. I feel Jasper's stare.

"I-I-I'm fine. Just a bad dream. Really." I plaster a fake smile on my face. I shoot Jasper a look to keep quiet. "Renesemee?" My daughter walks to me. "Come here sweetie. No matter what happens remember I always love you okay? I love you all." I look at everyone. They just nod. I hold my girl close. I hated that day. Especially when Lexi helped me flip my emotion switch back on. I felt that we were regaining altitude. "Hey go sit down and buckle up. You get to see your uncles soon." She does as she is told. No one has said a word to me since we left. When we land at the airport. I get up. I kiss Edward on the cheek. I could understand why they are acting this way. They see it as betraying them. I hold Renesemee's hand. Jacob gives me a light hug as if saying 'I understand'. I nod. I carry my bag and Renesemee has her's on her shoulders. We get off the plane. Lockwood stands at the car arms crossed.

"How are you Isabella? Last time my family has heard from you was a generation or so ago? When your bothers got in trouble for killing." He says. I stiffen.

"I understand wolf. Your family owes mine nothing,but we were friends once. If I plan on staying after I fix the mess. I want ours to be friends again." Jacob gets out he picks up Renesemee.

"You have a shape-shifter with you. Huh. Been awhile since I last met them. Speaking of which... Do I smell cold ones?" He grins. Edward gets out and is followed by his family. "ah. Nice to meet you to cold-ones. By the glares you know what I am. But the question is what is the girl. She isn't fully human yet isn't fully cold-one either..."

"Please don't cause trouble Lockwood. I came to fix my brothers mistakes and clean up, again. I don't want trouble." I say. He nods his head.

"Ladies first." He opens the door. I get in Renesemee follows closely following Renesemee is Jacob.

"Are you guys coming in or what?It doesn't matter if he is a werewolf because he won't do anything stupid last thing these werewolves need is to piss off me and along with me the Orginals." I shrug like it is nothing. They get in catiously. I pour myself a drink "It is going to be a LONG night." I drink.

We pull up to the door. We get out. I put my long brown hair into a pony-tail. I wave them towards the door. I wish I could be drunk.

"Thanks Lockwood."I wave. He speeds down the road. I walk up to the door. I hold my fist up to knock, but I realize I am shaking. I take a deep breath and knock. A girl answers the door. My anger shoots through the roof. Before Jasper or anyone for that matter could react I begin choking the girl

"Katherine you stupid Bitch." Jasper tries to pull me off,but I have lost my temper.

"I-I-I-I'm n-n-n-not Katherine" She breathes out.

"Oh Don't bullshit me Katherine." I mutter.

"Isa? Isabella?" says a voice. I turn around and look. Stefan.

"That isn't Katherine. That is her Dopple-ganger. Elena." He says clearly. I stop choking her.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I swear I thought you were Katherine." I say crouching and pull her up. The Cullens just stare at us.

"It's fine. Lots of people think I am Katherine, but may I ask who are you?" Elena asks. She is still gasping for air. I sigh annoyed at myself.

"Well I like you better than Katherine already. Now for the reason why I stopped my life...Once again. Is to figure out what am I cleaning up? Which brother flipped the switch Damon or Stefan. Hm. By the look of it. It isn't Stefan. So were the hell is Damon?" I say clearly annoyed.

"Dear brother why are there cold ones on our front la..." says Damon walking in until he sees me. I felt myself stiffen.

"Hello Brother." I smile.


	3. Chapter 3 Nickass

"What the hell? Who are you? You sure as hell are not my sister. My sister died in that fire." Shoots Damon. He runs to me and chokes me.

"What? Did you already forget the promise both of you made? To never leave one another hopeless and alone. You already broke that promise so why the hell am I here?" I look at both of them. The Cullens are trying not to step in and help me. "Oh right because I will always clean up your messes And I always take the blame. How about I just leave..." I ask impatiently. He sets me down.

"Impossible. We tried to stop you. From going into those woods but you didn't listen. You were so afraid for the deer. I just..." I cup his cheeks in my hands.

"Hey it is alright. Okay? I just need to know why I was sent here." I ask. They both look at me.

"Neither of us flipped our switches, but we are in trouble with Klaus." says Stefan. My head shoots up.

"Nicklaus? Impossible. I swear. He is such a pain in my ass." I mutter.

"Well well well Look who we have here Isabella Salvatore. Still beautiful as ever." says the devil.

"Speak of the damn devil." I mutter. "What do you want Nic." I mutter. Clearly annoyed. I walk outside. "Damn you Michelson always get in trouble." I say. I smirk. Rebekah and Elijah are here seconds after. I stare at Rebekah in disbelief.

"Isa?" Elijah and Rebekah say at the same time. They stare at me. Damn. "How the hell..." Rebekah mutters. My brothers are instantly behind me.

"Cold-ones? Never thought I would see the wonderful Isabella Maria Salvatore with cold-ones counting one of them tried to rip your head off." says Klaus then he sees Jacob. "And a shape-shifter. You have gotten that low haven't you." Jacob and the Cullens growl. I hold them back. I walk back to them.

"Don't fight him he is only trying you piss you off." I mutter in Carl isle's ear. He nods his head. I walk back to The Michelson. "Okay may I ask why you are bothering my brothers? They haven't done anything." I glance at them. "I don't think so anyway." I cross my arms and tap my foot. Rebekah runs to me and nearly chokes me to death.

"Oh my god! I haven't seen you in forever and of course my idiotic brother has to ruin the moment just like he always does. And you know that Russian guy I can't remember his name. The one who had a crush on you around 1945. Well he ended up married to that girl you pushed him to date." Rebekah says quickly. I laugh. Rebekah glares at me.

"Alice this is Rebekah you two will be the best of friends trust me. Oh what was her name Anabella something like that. She got married to him? Finally he was like a lost puppy dog it was so sad..." I was cut off by Elijah clearing his throat. I turn back around and give Elijah a big hug. And then I scrunch his hair up. "You little twit. You were supposed to call me after I left." I laugh. Elijah laughs. I look at the Cullens. "I am sorry That is Rebekah"I point to each family member as I introduce them. "This is Elijah. He is like a brother to me. Besides Stefan and Damon. And that.."I point towards Klaus. "is Nicklaus but everyone calls him Nickass." Elijah and Rebekah chuckles. "Just kidding. Everyone calls him Klaus. And in another sad sad sad life I was playing his hopeless wife." I sigh clearly annoyed. "Now Klaus what the hell are you messing with my brothers for?" I ask. Turning to face him. He smirks.

"I just wanted to see how the lovely Isabella was doing." He says pull me in for a kiss. I sigh annoyed. I grab his arm and front flip him over my shoulder.

"Don't pull that shit on me again. I was sad and alone. Now I do have a life and you just prance back into my life expecting me to waltz back into your arms. That is you mistake. Maybe in another life. But not this one." I say. Rebekah claps. The Cullens just stare. I bow.

"Finally no one else is able to tell Klaus no as awesomely as you can. And to be respectful of your new life. Isabella Cullen." She emphasis on Cullen. I nod to say thank you.

"Now Klaus you are gonna leave my brothers the hell alone. Or I swear I will find a way to stake you ass. Understood?" I ask him. He nods weakly. I stand up and flip my hair. Klaus disappears. I look at Stefan's and Damon's face.

"Damn. You have a lot of explaining to do, little missie." says Stefan then they surround me. Holding me in a hostage stance. Rebekah and Elijah are by my side in seconds they push both brothers off of me.

"First of all I might be your little sister but I have been treating you both like helpless Little babies since Katherine was supposedly 'burned'. Second of all you both have no right to control me after over 200 years. I have been taking care of myself since I was turned. Oh and for another FYI Katherine killed that deer that was hurt. And turned me" By now I am angry. Renesemee is by me in a second.

"Hey mommy you anger is showing."she says. I realize my fangs descended. I blink and the veins under my eyes disappear. My fangs withdraw.

"Thank you honey.." A car pulls up. Caroline gets out.

"Thank god tell me you got rid of Klaus. He is such a pain." she says walking to me.

"Thank you for giving me the heads up about Klaus. But seriously thanks for telling me they got in trouble" Caroline grins hugely at me. And gives me a hug.

"Hey no problem. Elena is my best friend if someone else is going to clean up the Salvatore' How about the sister." She laughs. The Bennett which gets out. She stares at me.

"Hey Bennett. Is your family STILL hating me? I mean it has been like 134 years?" I ask. She glares at me. "Take that as you still hate me. Any who how is the Lockwood family?" I stop. I turn around Klaus has his hands around my daughter's neck. I turn around. Rebekah looks scared. Elijah looks pissed. And the Cullens are now on alert. Tears fill my eyes. "Klaus please put my daughter down. I am begging you." Klaus laughs. I step forward.

"Never thought I would see the day when Isabella fell for something so fragile. It is really hilarious." Klaus says. Elijah is calculating on a plan. Klaus cups my daughter's face with one hand. I hold my hand to my mouth to stop myself from screaming. A tear falls from my face.

"Don't be rash. We all know who is more powerful and it isn't you. You're playing with her emotions again. Remember what happened last time?" Elijah says. "You hurt Rebekah and Me. Don't make her leave again. She is family to us." Elijah Begs. I cry. I don't mean to but I cry. One look at my face and Klaus's softens. I didn't realize my daughter's hand was touching the side of his face. Klaus looks down at the girl he is holding.

"I am so sorry." He moves apiece of hair from her face and lets her go. She runs to me crying. "Isa I-I-I" He stutters.

"No! You don't threaten my family and get away with it." Before anyone can react I yank his head off. It will hurt like hell. Rebekah is comforting Renesemee. I look back at my family. I see the Bennett witch freaking out. I just tune it all out. There is only one thing I can think. I need to run. And That is exactly what I do. I run.


	4. Chapter 4 Lost and Found Again

I didn't realize where I was running until I was in the middle. I was in the field where I died. Then I see Katherine. NO! Not again.

"Well well well. Look who we have here. The stupid girl who fell for the cold-one. It is sad really. You stooped so low. You used to be powerful... Beautiful Confident and had better taste in men." She says teasing me.

"Like your one to talk Katerina Petrova. I wish you never changed me. I wish that my brothers never met you. If they never met you they would have moved on fell in love. Gotten married had many kids. But you came and destroyed me. Destroyed them. I feel bad for you. Never had felt love. Only running and scared." I smirk. She stares at me. Then she laughs.

"You have not changed a bit. Still heartless. Still weak..." She whispers in my ear. Then I see James biting me. I feel the pain all over again. Then I see Victoria and her Newborn Army. I feel the pain from cutting myself. I scream. Katherine smirks. "Still scared and alone. Even though you are surrounded by people. You hate yourself." she whispers. "Even more than Stefan does. Even more than Edward does. You just hate yourself all together." She laugh playfully. I scream. And then I fall into another memory that has broken my heart many times.

I look down. I am wearing a blue dress. My long pitch black hair falls and curls behind my ears. The corset is tight but I don't need to breath. My dress is beautiful. Rebekah looks me up and down.

"Now you look presentable for my brother... Wait." she walks over to her jewelry box and goes through it. She takes out diamond jewelry set. I open my mouth to object but she holds up her pointer finger. "No objections. Nicklaus hardly pays enough attention long enough to any woman and he has a certain interest in you." She helps me with the necklace, the earrings, and the ring. "Besides traditionally the ring is yours." I just smile at her. Once we are done getting ready we walk to the ball. The ceiling chandelier is beautiful. Nicklaus ignores every girl. He just stares at me. He eventually walks up to me and we dance. I being his "Wife"He just kissed me. It was sweet. And romantic. But at the end of the night. He ignored me and his attention was elsewhere. Flirting with every girl endlessly. I fell asleep. One night I awoke to screaming and yelling of Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah.

"You shouldn't play with her feelings Nicklaus. It is wrong and you know she likes you. But no you are selfish and can't see what good she would do for this family." Yells Rebekah. "You just treat her like a piece of property. She isn't she means something to the whole family. She is so beautiful ,but you can't see it. You only see what she could play." Rebekah. I know she is close to tears. I get up and watch them.

"Yes she is just a pawn to me. I told you in the beginning not to get attached." Says Nicklaus. "She is nothing. Just a powerful piece in my chess game." He smirks. I begin to cry. To think I saw anything redeemable about him. I cry but I softly walk upstairs. I refuse to stay here. I write a note. 'I heard in the night the shouting. I heard in the night my loneliness but to Klaus I am just a piece. I am sorry Rebekah and Elijah. I know you cared. But Klaus go to hell I refuse to be a chess piece.' Then I was gone. I haven't seen them.

I awoke to crying. I wipe my tears. I wake upon the warm and comfortable couch. Of our own home. I fall back.

"Stupid." I laugh at myself. "Just a bad dream." I sigh and sit up. Everyone is by me in a second. Everything happens so fast I get dizzy. "Damn I thought that was a bad dream too. Guess not." I say. That gets laughs from everyone. "Now where the hell is the bitch of the evening?" I say. Then I look at my brothers. "Just and FYI I hate Katherine more than I hate Elvis. He was a terrible singer." I state for a matter of fact. I look around. Everyone is just staring at me. "What?" I ask. Edward doesn't look me in the eye.

"You said Nicklaus in your sleep." says Elijah. "But you also were initially talking to Rebekah. My guess is that was around the period you disappeared." I look shocked. I just shrug it off though.

"Psh. I talk in my sleep all the time. It happened when Edward left." I shrug. It hurts knowing that I hurt Edward. I pretend it was nothing but the truth is I have had that dream many times but it wasn't a dream it was a memory." I say.

"Well well well my pupil did learn something from me." says the voice. My anger simmers through the roof. "How to shrug off a guy. When they are obviously hurt." Tears fill my eyes. But I know Katherine I wipe my eyes.

"Oh you would know Katherine. How many hearts did you break? 20 30? Oh wait I forgot to count Stefan and Damon. Oh and Elijah and Nicklaus." I smirk. "The difference between us is it DOES hurt. It hurts knowing I should've died in that fire. But I was stuck. Stuck in the never ending process of watching you flirt with my brothers. AND Elijah. And Nicklaus." My temper was shooting through the roof. Jasper tried holding me back but I was too angry. "And yet you seem totally unaffected. At least when I DO fall in love. Its real. Unlike you. Still scared and lonely Katerina Petrova You hide it. But I have spent enough years bonded to your ass to know the difference. The sad thing is. What you and Stefan and Damon had was real. But you were too selfish and too self centered to see it." I am crying now. "But It wasn't real was it? It was all compulsion to make my brothers fall for you. I feel bad for you Katherine. You never had a family enough that they would do anything. But I do. Elena does. Caroline does. Oh and Rebekah had happiness. But no you have to control everything because you are a selfish bitch. I feel bad for you. If you had cared even for a second. You could've been happy with Nicklaus. Or Elijah. Or Stefan. Or Damon. But no you were too busy not caring." I stop ranting. I saw the hurt in Katherine's eyes. I just sit down and get my emotions under control. "I am so sorry. To all of you. I wish none of you had met me." I look at the Cullens. "I will disappear. Renesemee will forget me." I look at my brothers. "I will be gone forever. I look at Renesemee. "Renesemee For..." something stops me. Katherine stopped me she stares at me.

"You're right. But just because you are right. Don't EVER give your happiness up." She says. Tears fill her eyes. "I have always been jealous of you guys. You all had everything. Damon Stefan and you all had a life. And I never had that. I was always alone. I never had a family. But I will never ever let you survive again." she says. Then before anyone could run after her she ran. I just cry. Edward is by me in a second. I just cry into his shirt. I had everything. And she has had nothing. Absolutely nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

I cried for hours. Edward just held me. Rebekah and the rest left us alone. I fell asleep. I awoke. I awoke in my old bed. My maroon bed sheets and pillow surround me. I yawn. I was thirsty. I stand up. And run downstairs. The Cullens are talking quietly amongst themselves. They see me. They immediately stop. I walk towards the fridge.

"Welp! I guess no blood here. Time to search the basement." I mutter. I walk downstairs in the basement. I open the deep freezer. I this filled with blood. "Checkmate." I take one out. And drink it quickly. My thirst is quenched. I wipe my mouth. I see Edward. I smile at him. I throw away the bag. "Sorry. Having an Emotional breakdown breakdowns my resistance level for human blood. I need to go hunting later..." I trail off. Edward just kisses me. What the hell?! I exclaim in my head. He pulls back. I realize worried lined his face. "Hey what is it?" I ask.

"I thought you were gonna go through it. I thought you were going to make me forget. I don't to forget. I want to hold you forever and ever. I thought at first I wouldn't mind forgetting. Then I saw you how upset you were to cause us all so much confusion and hurt." He takes a deep breath and holds my hands between his. "I thought I was going to break. I couldn't see anything. At first I was so hurt that you kept it from me and I realized it hurt you more. Knowing something but can't tell anyone. To be scared for your brothers when you just wanted a life. And I knew when I first started dating you. You had a past. I am sorry for being so indifferent to you. For not caring enough to forgive you." He says. I know he meant well. My anger shoots through the roof.

"Forgive me?" My voice sounds cold. Empty. "There is nothing you can forgive. I have done nothing wrong. I understand that you thought there is something to forgive there isn't. Yes I lied to you at least you found out now and not twenty years from now. So no. There is absolutely nothing to forgive. Because nothing CAN be forgiven." I yank my hands from his. I walk out of the house and slam the door. I see the old playing tree of ours. I jump up. I climb to the top. The leaves tickle me. I stretch my arms out. As if to fly. I smile.

Stefan ,Damon and I climb the tree. I might have been in a corset but I didn't care. I just climbed. I got to the top and stretched my arms out as if to fly. I was wearing a yellow dress with purple butterflies everywhere on my dress. I was faster than Stefan and Damon. They got up here seconds later.

"Wouldn't father worry about you climbing?" asks Damon Politely. I just shrug.

"I honestly don't care. Father is silly and he doesn't understand what it is like being a girl. Always pretending to be a "perfect lady"." I mutter.

"Hello? Kids? Are you okay?" says a kind gentle British accent voice. We look down. A handsome fellow was standing down from us. His blonde-ish hair and piercing blue eyes. My cheeks turn pink once I realize that if he wanted to he could look up my dress. I sigh. Too late now. I force my cheeks to turn normal. I climb down once I get to the lowest branch I jump. I jump from where I have jumped thousands of times before. But I lost my footing. The stranger caught me. I look up caught in his piercing gaze. My brain fogs. Then I hear another voice.

"Brother? What are you doing?" asks a blonde girl with just as piercing blue eyes as the stranger.

"Sister?!" My brothers both exclaim and they are next to me with one jump. I stand up and straighten my skirt.

"I am fine. I guess I tripped?" It sounded more like a question. I shrug it off with a smile. I curtsy to the stranger. "Thank you stranger. For catching me. I usually make the landing. I guess I am just clumsy today." I say smiling gratefully.

"Just call me Klaus. This is my sister Rebekah." He says introducing himself. I nod my head slightly to be polite.

"Isabella Maria Slavatore! How many times have I told you to not climb trees. You could have hurt yourself." yells my father. Naturally he turned on Damon. "This is all your fault. You shouldn't have taught her how to climb in the first place. Ladies don't climb trees." He pulls back his hand as if to hit him. I immediately step forward in front of Damon.

"Don't go blaming Damon for something that was clearly my fault. AND don't ever try to hit my family in front of strangers. You want to talk about manners then there is a rule you just broke father." I say. Stubbornly I refuse to move until Father sets his hand down. "I am so sorry for my fathers insolence. He doesn't seem to understand Damon just taught me so I wouldn't get myself hurt learning by myself." I smile kindly. "Would you like to come in for some tea? I am sure you are very thirsty from you long trip Mr. Michaelson." He nods his head. "Damon would you kindly walk me inside?"

"Yes of course dear sister." He takes my arm and leads the way inside. Damon smirks at father. When we get inside I know Stefan is trying hard not to laugh. I was very good at protecting Damon and Stefan even though I wasn't supposed to. Which makes me very angry.

"Are we repeating history?" asks Klaus. I climb down and land perfectly on my feet.

"Not today. Speaking of which. I was wondering when my father was about to hit Damon. You looked hurt for a split second. And then I stepped in. Did your father abuse you? When you were younger?" I ask.

"Yes he did. I was impressed for the fact that you stepped up and saved your brother. Rebekah tried that once but father beat her too. But I was more impressed when you used his own tactic against him." I was impressed y your courage altogether. Even then you were so confident in yourself. Yet now you look confused and question yourself. Why is that?" he asks trying to flirt with me.

"I met the real you." was my answer. With that I walk back inside.


	6. Chapter 6

I walk back inside. Everyone is gathered in the living room.

"What were you and Klaus chatting about?" asks Damon.

"Old times. Specifically about the time where I fell out of the tree. Oh and the time I saved Damon's ass from getting kicked by father. I asked why he looked hurt he explained to me that his dad wasn't very kind either." I answer. Everyone just stares at me. "What? I have nothing to hide... Well not anymore." I say simply. "Oh hey Stefan we have to go hunting soon. I am starved and no way am I feeding off of human blood again." I shiver. I sit on the couch's arm. "Oh speaking of which Damon. Don't ever try to go through my stuff again. You have always been snoopy. But going through my stuff is low even for you Damon." I smirk. "And Rebekah tell me you at least asked out out that Russian guy I can't remember his name." her face turns pink. I laugh.

"Oh come on. Not like you were any better. You had every guy pawning over you. Yet you being stubborn refused to feel anything for any of them." she says. "And then you fell for a cold-one." she said nodding her head at Edward. Who is sitting in the seat next to me. I kiss him on the head.

"I was looking for true love. When I met Edward I was about to give up. And then I saw him looking at me in the cafeteria." I say smiling at the memory. He looks up and gives me a kiss. I know Emmett is teasing us. I sigh annoyed. I stand up and yank Emmett by his ear and drag him outside. "Okay I am more powerful than you. Because I am older than you. Don't ever test me? OKAY?" I ask sweetly. I throw him on the ground hard. He groans with pain.

"Okay." he coughs up. I smile. I turn around. The Cullens laugh. I turn and bow. Renesemee runs to me.

"Mommy! Uncle Damon says drinking human blood is okay to drink. But then I told him That daddy and mommy and daddy's family drank animal blood then he said a bad word. Saying just like her brother." She says. Damon comes from behind everyone. I glare at me.

"And what did you do?" I ask sickly sweet.

"When he tried to get me to drink it I threw it in his face. Then when he said the cuss word I stepped o his foot and said 'Bad boy. Mommy would disappointed' Like you told me to do with Uncle E when he tried something stupid." she says grinning. Everyone laughs. Except Emmett and Damon.

"Good girl." I say. I pat her head. "Now Damon I demand you apologize for your rudeness to our culture. Understood?" I ask clearly impatient. He groans.

"I am SO sorry" He says. Rosalie is trying not to laugh. Damon shoots her a wink. I step on his foot.

"First of all ew." I whisper. "Second of all oops" I move aside. Emmett knocks Damon down. I smirk. Rosalie laughs. Stefan is here. He is dragging along Elena. Klaus is here in a second.

"We have a costume party to go to tonight."says Klaus simply. "The theme is 1864. It is tonight. So hurry and get ready." I laugh but try to cover it off with a cough.

"Well that should be easy for me. Unless Stefan or our great great great however many greats nephew got rid of all my clothing." I say. Stefan shakes his head. "Hm. Now what to do... AH-HA" I run upstairs and go through mothers old things. I get a dark blue dress for Alice. I set it neatly in a terribly taken care of chair. My room hasn't been touched. WTF?! I shake it off. "Alice Esme Rosalie Renesemee and Elena come here!" I shout. They seem kinda nervous when they get up here. They stare at me. "Alice stand here. I am thinking of giving you my dark blue dress but I need to know if I need to bring it in or not." I state. I know the boys are coming. I shake my head. I walk towards the trap door. Elena gets up here. I shut the trap door in the boys' face. I hear Damon chuckle at the boys. I roll my eyes. I reopen the door for a second. "Damon Stefan you find my other brothers something to wear understood?" I hear them groan. I smile.

"Yes ma'am." grumble both of my brothers. I smile. I walk back to Alice and hold up my dress. It fit her perfectly. I smile. I hand it to her. I turn back to my closet.

"Alice try that on with the corset Rosalie help her please." I take out a white dress with gray flower all over. I hold it up to Rosalie. It was a little big but it wasn't too big. "I will bring it in a little if you want me to Rosalie."

"Please." she says. I nod and throw it on the chair. There is nothing that would fit Esme properly. Because she was taller than when I was turned. I go open the trunk that I haven't touched in years. Tears fill my eyes. This was all my mothers stuff. I wipe my eyes quickly. I take out a white wedding dress that is trimmed with purple ribbon. I nod my head with approval. It fits her perfectly.

"Just like my mother. You fit the dress perfectly." I whisper. Tears fill my eyes. This was my mothers wedding dress. I turn away and wipe my eyes away quickly. I turn back around and smile. "So this dress was made for you." I had it to her. I look at Elena. Nothing I owned would fit her but... I open the trap door. I walk straight to Stefan's room. I pass the boys not even bothering with their banter. "Stefan do you still own any dresses that are Katherine's"I ask. My brother looks shocked. "Don't look so shocked I saw lots of things in these walls. Ike when the maid tried to poison me for an entire week. I refused to eat a single bite of food." I shrug. "I knew everything that went on inside these walls." Stefan nods. He drags a trunk out of his closet.

"This is all of Katherine's stuff that was left behind when she was kidnapped. I just kept it in this box I actually don't know why I kept it." he says. I only nod. I open it. I go through. It.

"This is good. Sorry nothing I owned in the 1850s and 1860s would fit Elena. I thought since they are exactly alike that they would fit on her." Stefan nods his head. I shut the lid and begin to carry it. Shutting the door behind me. I don't even bother with their teasings. I walk back upstairs. I reopen the trunk. "This is all of Katherine's stuff. It should all fit Elena." I go through it. I was about to give up. When I saw a light pink civil war Gothic style. It was perfect for Elena. I gasp. I pull it out carefully. Everyone stops and stares. "Elena Gilbert. We just found your dress." Everyone nods their approval. Elena walks up to the dress. She touches it.

"It is beautiful." she gasps. We nod. The boys begin to push the trap door open. I race over there and slam my foot on it.

"Hurry hide them at the bottom of my closet. There is an compartment." I laugh. They start lifting me up. I jump. The trap door slams shut. They move so fast. The dress is taken from Elena's hands and she shuts the trunk. I move before I get smashed against the wall. The boys are in here in a flash.

"How?!" exclaims Emmett "Why?!" Klaus is up here in a second.

"I do believe she wants to hide the clothing from us because it is a surprise. But I want to know what dear Isabella is wearing to this occasion. There were lots of dresses but she left them." says Klaus thoughtfully. He smirks at Edward's hurt face. I glare at him. He is gone then he is on top of my dresser. I just shake it off.

"I haven't decided. I was too worried about the other girls and what they would wear. But I contemplating on mom's wedding dress she had especially made for me." I said thinking. Then I smirk at Klaus's lost face. Stefan and Damon laugh.

"That dress. I thought that that disappeared. Dad was so upset. Too he wanted you to wear it to yours and James's ,I think was his name, wedding." Laughs Stefan. "you were way too attached to it for it to just disappear. Dad did almost hit you. You were lucky that Rebekah came knocking at our door then. Or he might have." says Stefan the laughing disappeared from our faces. He almost hit me for losing Mom's dress but I never lost it I hid it. I wasn't going to wear it to a wedding I didn't want. I would wear the dress to a wedding that was filled with real love. I look up and smile.

"The past." I say laughing off the sad mood that has taken over. "Now back downstairs. Now! No questions asked." I exclaim. They walk downstairs grumbling. Klaus doesn't move. I sigh and drag him down and drop him down my stairs. "As I said. Ba-bye." then I yanked the cord up. They could get up here without destroying the door. I walk straight to my bed. I reach behind it and pull out a wooden box. I look at it. On the front in engraving was 'Forever and Always' The promise my brothers and I made. I smile sadly. I open it in it was my wedding dress. It was a gold. Nothing special about it except that around my wrist it is sewn bigger than my wrist. Everyone nods their approval. Now it is time to get ready for the ball.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you! Hearing from you guys got me boosted in wanting to continue it. I would've continued it anyway. But it would've just been me writing. So yeah! Thanks again!***Kitkatcait**

I just finishes curling Elena's beautiful hair. I smile at her through my vanity mirror. Alice just can't help but gush over my wedding dress. We have been texting each other because we don't want to ruin the surprise for the boys. She has already sent me like 20 messages. I roll my eyes at her. Elena stands. My phone goes ding again. I look at it.

**YOUR TURN! ***Alice.**

I roll my eyes again. I quickly change into my corset clothes. Alive tightens it up for me. God. I loved the idea and design of these clothes but I hate the corsets. I slip the cage on. Then the dress follows. I sit down at my vanity mirror while Alice fusses with my face. I can't object without giving something away. So she smiles wickedly. _Oh no._ Is all I think. I close my eyes. And keep them shut. So I don't have to watch the torcher done to my hair and my face. My phone dings. I open my eyes and look at it.

**Done!***Alice**

I look at myself in the mirror. The black eyeliner brings out my golden eyes. Alice put light pink lipstick on me. My hair she left alone. _Thank God!_I think automatically. Then I feel bad. She brings back a white hat that has a small net looking veil in the front. I make a face. Alice makes a face back saying 'Suck it up'. Esme is covering us up. They were one of the first to be done. So her and Rosalie are chatting so the boys don't get worried. I sigh. Alice puts my hair in a neat bun. She examined it and shook her head and took it off. She takes my hair down and then odes it like Katherine's hair was. Alice nods. She nods her head at Esme. Esme takes out her phone. She is texting Carlisle. I wanted to just walk down there but Rosalie and Alice were like NO! I gave up arguing. They are going to text down the names as they walk down the stairs. Kinda like princess. I just shake my head annoyed that Esme was going along with this. Rosalie was going first. So when Carilisle said her name she walked downstairs. Alice was next. Esme was next. And Elena was next. They thought I should go last. When I walked downstairs everyone's jaws dropped. If my face could turn red it would've. I walk down the stairs quickly. I walk straight to Edward. I hide my face. He chuckles. I glare at him. Renesemee was in Jacob's arms. She was wearing just a regular dress. It was mine the one where Stefan, Damon, and I played in the field. I smile at her. She jumps out of Jacob's arms and runs to me. I know Klaus is staring at me.

"Mommy you look pretty tonight." she whispers in my ear.

"Not as pretty as you though." I say smiling. I sigh. I hear some horses. "Stefan what the hell did you do?" I ask.

"I only ordered a carriage." he said grinning. I shake my head. Unbelievable. "Well I had to order like 5 carriages. Oh and one guy from each carriage will have to drive." he says. I roll my eyes.

"I hate carriages. They get on my nerves." I exclaim. But I don't bother arguing. We get in. Klaus decided to drive our carriage. Renesemee and Jacob sat across of us. "One thing I hate about carriages. They always managed to piss my off one way or another. Was it that it ruined my dresses. Or knocked off any hats I wore." I say simply. Renesemee laughs.

"How can you get out with the cage on?" she asks.

"Years and years of practice literally. Dad would make me enter and exit a carriage. None stop. I couldn't get any break until i did it at least once. Then I could take a 10min. Break." I say smiling. She stares at me with awe. I shake it off. I move the curtain aside. The sun is gone too far for the My family to sparkle. I sigh. "I also hate corsets. They literally make it to where you can't breathe. I remember climbing trees in corsets. Blasted" I mutter. I hear Klaus chuckle. I sigh. Edward is looking at me questionably. "Oh it was how Klaus and I met. I was climbing a tree and when I jumped down the that branch." I point to the branch "I must've tripped but when I jumped I feel and Klaus caught me. I also saved Damon from a beating from father that day." I say. Jacob stares at me. "What?"

"How did you live? Having all these memories. But not being able to say anything about it." he asks. "But you blow stuff off as easily as I did. When I first turned." He says. I look at him.

"I-I-I know. I just got used to it over the years. Being with Klaus's family didn't help either. It annoyed me how Klaus ignored me. Back then it did. But now. I just see it like a movie. Like it was someone else." I say dazed. I realize I am drifting off and blink and shake my head. "Ah! I need to stop talking about the past. It only causes trouble." I mutter. I look out the window.

***Memory Starts***

I look out the window. Then I look at Klaus. I am now 17 years old. Klaus was wanting my hand in marriage. But my father demanded that we go on a date first. So we are sitting in the carriage. He pulls my chin to his face. His piercing blue eyes stare at mine. His pupils shrink.

"Will you kiss me?" He asks. I just lean in and kiss him. He pulls back. He stares at my eyes again. "Tonight you will do what I say. When I say understood?" He says. I nod my head slightly. Why am I doing this? The carriage stops. Elijah opens the door. Elijah glares at his brother.

Klaus opens the door. Edward takes my arm. We walk out. Renesemee gets out. With Jacob. In Jacob's arms. I see Elena and Stefan nodding at me. I feel stares. But I smile at The mayor. .

"Hello." I say politely. She stiffens. Seems I am remembered. "I am very sorry. I heard about your husband. He was a good man." I say.

"Thank you. He would've liked to hear that from you." I give her a hug. She hugs me back gently. I smile and curtsy. I pull Edward along. Then I see Tyler. I walk to him.

"You don't wanna hear about how your father was a good man. The truth is he was no better than mine was. And I am sorry. You would've been better off born into another family. I know it hurts but you need to hear the truth." I say simply. He nods his head. I sigh sadly and walk away. "Poor kid surrounded by people who only want to use him." I mutter. Edward looks at me. I look at him. He leans in for a kiss. I put my finger against his lips. "It was considered rude to kiss in public." I say. Edward nods conceding.

"Not that we listened." says Klaus. My temper went through the roof.

"Yes and I was called a whore if I remember correctly." I say. I let go of Edward's arm and walk away. I needed some air. I walk out. I sit at the fountain.

***2nd Memory At The Ball***

I look at the fountain through the windows.. I hear whispering from a little ways away.

"She kissed him in public though! She is a whore. I promise you that." says a voice. I look and they are staring at me. I walk away. I go to the punch bowl. I pour myself a drink. I drink it up quickly. But I hear someone else.

"I hear that she kissed him and they kept it up right in the middle of a conversation." someone whispers. I walk away again. I end up at the front door. But I hear even more whispers.

"I heard that she is only playing with him." I open the front door and walk to the fountain. I watch the reflection of the sun. I was crying. I wasn't a crier. Elijah walked up behind me.

"Why would someone as pretty as you be crying." he asks sweetly. I just cry harder. He holds me. My head is against his chest.

"Have you heard the whispers? They all think that I am whore. I have tried talking to three people they walk away muttering 'whore'." I cry. "Why does it hurt so much? When I see your brother with someone else. I just get the urge to cry." I ask.

"Because he promised to forever and he hasn't even given you a second." He whispers.

***2nd Memory Ends... At Same Fountain***

I stare at the reflection. I remember that night. I hold my hands around my arms. A tear falls from my face. I wipe it away. I know Elijah is behind me.

"Remember that night?" I laugh sadly. "It was all compulsion. Yet I felt broken when he wasn't there." I say. Fighting the urge to cry. "God. I hate this town. Its like being in a nightmare that just keeps repeating itself." I said staring at the full moon's reflection. "I am happy now Elijah." I say turning around. "I don't have to worry about Edward's attention wandering elsewhere. I just have to look at my daughter. And I feel that fight again." I say tears filling my eyes.

"I know. And I know having Klaus here doesn't help any. Rebekah and I understood why you left. For once in the years you traveled with us you were finally doing something for yourself. Klaus he doesn't understand that what you felt for him was real. He thought it was a sire bond. He thinks no one can love a monster. Rebekah and I understand that you gave up. But you fought until you had not fight left. And Rebekah and I were proud of you. Doesn't mean we weren't hurt. We were. But you finally decided to take care of yourself." Elijah says. I nod my head.

"Thank you Elijah." I say. I walk forward and give him a hug. "Thank you for being there for me. When Rebekah couldn't" I say. Elijah hugs me.

"Now you better go back inside before people start worrying." He says giving me a smile. I smile back. I wipe my face. We both walk back inside. I cast one more look at the fountain.

"Thank you." I whisper. Then I walk back inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Again thank you guys for the reviews! I get really excited since I am new and everything so... Yeah. Plus I have the Flu and being stubborn of loving to write. SO YEAH! in dramatic voice Please continue. **

**Love ***Kitkatcait*****

I sigh and collapse on the couch. Exhausted. I lean my head back against the back of the cough. Edward is by me in a second. He rubs my shoulders. I sigh with relief.

"You are too good to me" I whisper. I let my eye lids shut. Edward chuckles.

"Don't I know it." he whispers in my ear. Everyone else chuckles. I groan now annoyed.

"For once ,in our miserable lives as vampires, can you all just leave me be?" I ask innocently. Damon is by me in a second ruffling my hair.

"No. We have years and years of brotherly playing you have to go through." He says. I flat my hair back. That gets an uproar of laughter. I glare. I rub my temples.

"Or I can go find someone to eat?" I ask. They all stop laughing and stare at me. "thank the lord. I never thought vampires could get headaches. But then again having Loving brothers Like Stefan and Damon and Emmett OH AND I CAN'T FORGET Jasper!" That gets everyone chuckling. I yawn. Jacob makes a shushing sound. Renesemee is asleep in his arms. I yawn again. "Well I'm turning in. I will be sleeping in my old room. I'll get rid of everything in there don't worry." I say before anyone can argue. I take Renesemee. I carry her upstairs. She looks so peaceful. I lay her down on my bed. I'll take... hm? Stefan's bed or Damon's? I think I'll take Damon's. I go downstairs making sure to leave the trap door open. I walk to Damon's room and lay down. I fall fast asleep.

"Why MY room though? I mean why couldn't she just take Stefan's" Mutter Damon.

"Revenge for messing with my hair" I say. I scoot over so he can lay down. "I refuse to move from this bed." I say. Then yawning I fall back asleep.

"Poor Isa." He pets my head. I am too far asleep to tell him not to do that.

I wake up to the sound of talking. I sit up. I walk back upstairs. I get my robe and take a quick shower because it was cold. I twist my hair into a towel ,because my hairdryer won't work. I wrap the robe around myself and walk downstairs. I make myself a cup of coffee.

"Can I ask why are you down here dressed like that?" asks Emmett trying to not laugh.

"Because I am not going to dress a certain way in MY OWN home. I refuse to be a prisoner. And two its not like I'm stripping. I am just getting my coffee." I answer. I open the fridge. "Damn! No more creamer. STEFAN!" he is down here a second later. "Where the hell is the creamer?" I ask. He looks dumbfounded. Then he see what I am wearing then breaks into laughter. My face turns dark. He immediately stops laughing.

"Look I am sorry. I would go into town and get the creamer but i" I cut him off.

"Somebody better get me some Damn creamer. Or I'll just find something better how about I try whiskey because we all just LOVE what happened last time." I say. Stefan just walks away laughing. I take a glass lamp near me and throw it at him. He keeps walking thinking this is hilarious. I shake my head. I am so not having a good day. I rub my head. I slam the fridge door shut. "NO I HAVE TO GOALL THE WAY TO DAMN TOWN FOR SOME FREAKING CREAMER!" I say. Emmett finds my anger funny. I pick up a knife and throw it at him. That shuts him up. I stomp upstairs. Then I can't find my suitcase. So now I am so pissed it isn't even funny. I walk downstairs I left it by the damn door. "I am not having a fucking good day!" I mutter. I take my suitcase and drag it to my room. I take out of my suitcase a royal blue shirt and a skirt. "Oh and add to the fact. That I have to wear this. God I already hate this day." I change. I just yank my hair into a ponytail. I walk downstairs. Everyone is just having the time of their lives. "What is so funny?" I ask trying to keep my shirt patience out of my voice.

"The fact that you are just pissed is." Damon says. I sigh. I walk to the door and pick the the glass lamp. I throw it at him. It hits him.

"Now whats so damn funny?" I grab my keys and slam the door shut.

***1 hours later***

I get home. No one is here. Thank god. I finish making my coffee. Edward walks in cautiously.

"So are you okay?" he asks. The family files in here. I smile sickly sweet.

"Yes besides the fact I drained a girl dry everything in the world is golden" I answer. I drink my coffee. They start yelling. "I didn't But you are damn lucky that my control is that high. Because if it was Stefan he would've bit someone. If it had been Jasper he would've bit someone. Get my point? My temper is through the roof. So don't test my damn..."

"Something got you in a bad mood?" asks Klaus. He asks it mockingly. My temper went from a little over the roof to Jupiter.

"Yes actually and he just walked through that damn door." I say. I drink my coffee. "I don't have time for bullshit Klaus so what the hell do you want?" I ask Coldly.

"I came to pull in a favor..."I scoff.

"I don't owe you shit. I owe your brother everything I have because him and Rebekah helped me keep my damn sanity around you. But you? Psh. I don't owe anything. Oh besides the damn devil Katherine but you know she is the damn devil's bitch so ya know she doesn't matter." I say simply.

"I never thought you hated Katerina that much." says Elijah.

"Someone who has put the damn pieces together. I need to vent where the hell is Rebekah when you need her. Oh and Alice" she looks at me "I am sorry and I know you meant well but don't EVER go shopping for me again. Because this morning I literally almost set it all on fire. Okay?I understand you meant well but when days like today happens I just need normal clothing." I say. "Now where is Rebekah." I ask Elijah. I smile.

"We actually don't know." Klaus says. My smile fades. Fury replaces it. "Damn I'm gonna go. That look on her face she just might set something on fire." Klaus retreats. I finish up my coffee barely managing to actually finishing it. I throw it across the room.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You don't know where your own damn sister is? No of course you don't. Because Klaus only cares about the damn pawns he can control." I scream.

"Bella you need to calm down." Jasper says trying effect on me. I turn around and glare at him.

"First of all when I do have temper tantrums as my idiotic brothers call them NOTHING WORKS! So don't try the damn soothing effect on me. Okay? For one fucking god damn day can someone just not be in trouble." I pick up my phone. I click on my tracking. "Okay lets see if the bug can fucking find her."

"Wow bells that kinda stalker ish." says Emmett. Who shut his mouth right after.

"Have you seen my family's life yet? Trackers are a big fat giant must. And Emmett don't fucking test me." I say as calmly as possible. "She is at The grill. Now shoo before I fucking stake someone." I say. I stand up. "I'm going for a damn walk" I say. I walk out and slam the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for your reviews hearing fromyou guys makes me wanna write even more. So thanks a lot! I wouldn't be a fanfiction Writier without you guys. ***Kitkatcait*****

I get in my car. I am gonna go to the next town over. It might help me breathe. I might visit my old friend. Sarah. We have been friends for over a year. Edward introduced me to her when they came to the house. When they thought I went hunting. I shook off that thought. Her and I became instant best friends.

***Next town over***

I pull into her driveway. I smile. She was home. I get out. Music is blaring from inside. I knock on the door. No answer. I walk to the window. I move aside a chair. Right behind it was an extra key. I grab it and unlock the door.

"Sarah?" I ask I walk inside. I saw Edward sitting on top of a half naked Sarah.

"Wait Bella!" Edward shouts but I am already gone. I start the engine and zoom away. I can't even see through my tears. I pull over. I call Elena.

"Bella?" Elena asks. I cry. "Bella where are you?"

"I-I-I a-a-am b-by the highway 2-2-24..." Then I sob "He cheated." I sob again.

"Bella I will be there. Don't go anywhere." she says. I hear the car starting. "I will be there okay? I can't talk and drive." She says kindly.

"O-o-okay..." I cry. I hang up and cry. My breathing keeps coming fast. My hands feel clammy. Time passes. I don't know how much time until Elena knocks on the window. I look up and unlock the car. She gets in the passenger seat. "H-h-h-he cheated on me...Wi-with S-s-s-s-arah." I cry out. Elena holds me close.

"Hey lets get you home." She helps me out of the car. We get in her SUV. I just cry. I hear Elena talking. I strain to listen. "She keeps saying 'he cheated' over and over again. I DON'T KNOW IF SHE IS ALRIGHT?! Can vampires go into shock?" she asks worriedly. "Okay. Yeah i'll take her home. I am pulling in right now." I didn't realize we were so close to home. She helps me out. I walk inside and when I see the Cullens I break back down.

"Bella are you alright?" Esme asks. I look at them.

"Did you know?" I ask. Trying to not break down crying.

"Know about what?" Jacob asks.

"ABOUT SARAH AND EDWARD?!" I cry. One look at their faces says 'no we didn't'. I give Alice a hug. I just cry. I feel broken. They help me upstairs. I sit on the bed. I have stopped crying. I just stare off into space. I know people come in. I know people left. Time slowly recovers. My hands are note clammy anymore. I stop shaking. I stand. I wipe my eyes. I take a towel and ignore everyone. I take a shower. I have Renesemee to fight for. I have Stefan and Damon and my family to fight for. I get out of the shower. I put on a black tank top ,one of the 1 inch strap,; a red leather jacket;and some light blue skinny jeans. I also put on red heels. I do my make-up. I walk downstairs. I make some coffee. When I see Edward I turn off my emotions. I walk up to him and slap him.

"You can go to hell." I say. I finish drinking my coffee. I know that I am shocking everyone. "I'm going out!" I call. As I finish my coffee.

"Sure." says Alice.

"Oh I also have to get the divorce papers do you mind?" I ask. She just shakes her head 'no'. I drink my coffee.

"Hey Jasper." I call. He is here in a second. "I kept forgetting to mention that remember People called her John." He nods his head.

"John?" asks Alice completely confused.

"Yeah she was participating in the Civil War with Jasper. But since Women had no rights she had to cut her hair like a boys. She says hi." I say simply. That got a huge grin from Jasper.

"Impossible." he whispers. I curtsy. He just stares at me.

"I helped Jasper when he got in trouble Oh I also helped him become a Major." I say laughing. "Your face Major is priceless." I say laughing. Emmett is in here in a flash.

"Wait so you knew Jasper when he was human?" Emmett asks. Looking excited.

"Ring a ding." I say. "Oh anyway Jasper when you left the war wasn't fun anymore. I mean the new Major wasn't any fun to mess around with." I say pouting.

"You always loved you pranks." He said trying not to laugh. I sit on the counter.

"Oh my god! One time I gave his horse ALOT of sugar and his horse felt so sick and she wouldn't run. So Jasper got down and looked at her and she threw up all over him. It was priceless." I say.

"She left out the part where I took the puke bucket and poured it on her." He says laughing. Next thing I know everyone was in here. I shiver.

"It was so disgusting and slimy. It took everything in me not to scream with disgust." I say laughing.

"Got anymore stories." Emmett says. I give him an 'are you serious' look.

"Me and Jasper loved pulling pranks. And when I got in trouble I just persuaded them to leave us alone." I say. Then I pout. "It sucked when you left. The new Major thought none of my pranks were funny then one day he pissed me off so I colored his hair red. He was so pissed but everyone else thought it was hilarious." I say. "Gotta go Major Banjo." I say finishing my coffee.

"Ha ha." says Jasper trying not to smile.

"You can tell the story. I gotta go. Bye!" I call. I walk out the door. I didn't have my car. Oh well. Gives me and chance to talk with Rebekah. I tak out my phone and dial Rebekah. "Hey Rebekah do you wanna go clubbing? I am so so so bored." I say whining. "Please?!" I say.

"Fine. Did you crash you car?" she asks. I think about it.

"No but I might just sell it and get a red cadillac what do ya think?" I ask.

"Love it!" she squeals. "Bye Elijah, Bye Nic!" Rebekah calls and shuts the door. "So what is with the sudden attitude. I though you were married." she says.

"Oh I am but not for long. I gotta pick up the divorce papers." I say. "Edward cheated on me. And you know how I am about my emotions so I turned them off. But unlike my brothers I don't go insane. I just turn it off enough that I don't have to feel pain." I say. "Oh and then we gotta get our nails done. Living as a fake human sucks. I have to let my nails ruin." I scoff. That gets a laugh out of Rebekah. "I mean I do feel hope and love and all that but I just don't feel the heartbreak." I say shrugging.

"Will do. Oh speaking of which we so have to gossip..." she is cut off by the grab of the phone.

"Hello Love." says Klaus. I roll my eyes. And bite back a laugh.

"Yes Klaus?" I ask innocently. That gets a chuckle from inside. I glare at them.

"So I hear Edward the great cheated and you turned off your emotions." He says simply.

"Yeah and? Psh. Like I said I am cursed. All though that actually might be true." I say sounding thoughtful "I'll think about looking through my mother's journals maybe I can find something. But I didn't turn my emotions completely off. Put Rebekah back on the phone. Please?" I ask.

"Bella i'm am sorry he took my phone. But I gotta admit he stills likes you." She says seriously.

"I am sorry did I hear you right? Your brother likes me?" I laugh. "I am sorry but I gave that up a long time ago." I say. She pulls in the driveway.

"We'll see about that." She answers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! I always love reading your comments! . ***Kitkatcait*****

"Ladies and Gentleman tonight we are having karaoke night. So may the light choose its victim. Remember the winner for tonight will have a special party thrown just for them." Says the DJ. The spot light scans the room teasing people then finally it lands on me. I sigh with annoyance. I walk on the stage. I sing with confidence and beautifully.

Nice to meet you, where you been?  
>I could show you incredible things<br>Magic, madness, heaven, sin  
>Saw you there and I thought<br>Oh my God, look at that face  
>You look like my next mistake<br>Love's a game, wanna play?  
>New money, suit and tie<br>I can read you like a magazine  
>Ain't it funny, rumors fly<br>And I know you heard about me  
>So hey, let's be friends<br>I'm dying to see how this one ends  
>Grab your passport and my hand<br>I can make the bad guys good for a weekend  
>So it's gonna be forever<br>Or it's gonna go down in flames  
>You can tell me when it's over<br>If the high was worth the pain  
>Got a long list of ex-lovers<br>They'll tell you I'm insane  
>'Cause you know I love the players<br>And you love the game  
>'Cause we're young and we're reckless<br>We'll take this way too far  
>It'll leave you breathless<br>Or with a nasty scar  
>Got a long list of ex-lovers<br>They'll tell you I'm insane  
>But I've got a blank space, baby<br>And I'll write your name  
>Cherry lips, crystal skies<br>I could show you incredible things  
>Stolen kisses, pretty lies<br>You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen  
>Find out what you want<br>Be that girl for a month  
>Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no<br>Screaming, crying, perfect storms  
>I can make all the tables turn<br>Rose garden filled with thorns  
>Keep you second guessing like<br>"Oh my God, who is she?"  
>I get drunk on jealousy<br>But you'll come back each time you leave  
>'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream<br>So it's gonna be forever  
>Or it's gonna go down in flames<br>You can tell me when it's over  
>If the high was worth the pain<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>'Cause you know I love the players  
>And you love the game<br>'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
>We'll take this way too far<p>

It'll leave you breathless  
>Or with a nasty scar<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>But I've got a blank space, baby  
>And I'll write your name<p>

Boys only want love if it's torture  
>Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya<br>Boys only want love if it's torture  
>Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya<br>So it's gonna be forever  
>Or it's gonna go down in flames<br>You can tell me when it's over  
>If the high was worth the pain<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>'Cause you know I love the players  
>And you love the game<br>'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
>We'll take this way too far<br>It'll leave you breathless  
>Or with a nasty scar<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>But I've got a blank space, baby  
>And I'll write your name<p>

I smirk. I walk off the stage. I walk out with Rebekkah. Then I see Edward. I smirk at him.

"Before you say a word to me. 1 Go to hell. 2 Go to hell 3 you will never see my daughter again 4 Go to hell and 5 Get lost." I say smirking. Rebekah laughs. We walk away. We walk in the house. "Brothers we're home." I call out calmly.

"Hello Love." says Klaus. I roll my eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry guys. My resolve faded of trying to get my other stories up to chapter 10 so yeah. Hilarious right? I don't own anything. Although if I did I would be the happiest person in the worlds If only more than one existed but then... Oops. Sorry rambling enjoy.***Kitkatcait*****

I smile politely at Klaus. I just walk right past him and give Elijah a hug. I then mess up his hair.

"What no hi? Wow I feel so loved." I fake pout. Then Klaus gives me a weird look. I shrug it off though. "So Elijah anyone peaked your interest since I ditched you mother fuckers." I ask politely. That gets a laugh out of Rebekah. "Nicklaus have you not undaggered your brothers. Kol was fun to mess with." I pout again. Klaus glares at me. "What I am not the one who started flirting with me first so don't even go there. Hey TYLER!" I call. Tyler comes down here. "Be a sweetie and get me a drink please." I say he nods and fetches it for me. He brings me a drink. "Hm... I think I might just start online dating again. But that is no fun." They all stare at me. "What I can't tourcher the poor guy first?" Rebekah shakes her head at me. I sigh. I think we need to head back to the Bar what do you guys think? Yeah. Yeah." I nod I walk out. "Come on Rebekah!" she runs out and we drive back to the Mystic Grill. I get backon the stage and sing again.

**Baby, I've got plans tonight  
>You don't know nothin about<br>I've been sittin round way too long  
>Tryin' to figure you out<br>But you say that you'll call and you don't  
>And I'm spinnin my wheels<br>So I'm goin out tonight in my red high heels**

**I'm gonna call up that old boyfriend you said  
>Still has it bad for me<br>I'm gonna take him into town, flaunt him around  
>For everyone to see<br>Well, you said once yourself, baby  
>Yeah, you know the deal<br>Nobody holds a candle to me  
>In my red high heels<strong>

**Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
>I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you<br>I'm about to show you just how missin me feels  
>In my red high heels<strong>

**All those games you tried to play  
>Well they ain't gonna work on me now<br>I put a barbed wire fence around my heart, baby  
>Just to keep you out<br>Well, you thought I'd wait around forever  
>But baby get real<br>I just kicked you to the curb  
>In my red high heels<strong>

**Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
>I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you<br>I'm about to show you just how missin me feels  
>In my red high heels<strong>

**Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
>I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you<br>I'm about to show you just how missin me feels**

**Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
>I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you<br>I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
>In my red high heels<br>In my red high heels  
>In my red high heels<strong>

I smile and sit back down. Klaus puts and arm around me. By now it is around midnight and Rebekah left. I look at Klaus.

"Why does everyone feel a need to love me and then break me?" I ask. He looks at me.

"Because if you are so kind and caring and loving. And easily broken." He whispers in my face. I didn't realize he moved his face closer to mine. He keeps moving closer.

"Hey Bella!" Caroline chipper voice exclaims. My face would've turn red. I pull back and smile at her.

"Hey Caroline. I think I better get home. I just don't want to leave you here alone." I say sweetly. I feel Klaus's stare.

"Oh don't worry i'm not alone. Bonnie will be here shortly. So I guess that is a bye! Oh there Bonnie is now." Caroline runs off. I get up and walk into the back alley. Nicklaus pulls my arm when the door shuts.

"Are you gonna act like that didn't happen?" he asks. I look at him. I feel pain waltz into my face.

"I am sorry but what do you want me to do? You broke my heart. I don't wanna be one of those girls that their hearts keep getting broken over and over again." I whisper and begin crying. "And I sure as hell don't want to be one of those girls that fall for a guy that broke her heart over and over again." I turn and walk away. I feel tears fall. I couldn't drive. I pause at the curb. I needed to get out of this town. I call Stefan. Straight to voice mail. I break down crying.

"This is Stefan Salvatore please leave a name number and a detailed message I will get back to you as soon as possible." his boring voice says.

"Hey. Um. I need to go for awhile. Watch Renesemee and um Don't let Edward see her." I break down crying again. "I just gotta go." I hang up. I call a taxi. Then we head to Atlanta. I go to the bar and begin to play some pool with some random guys. I hear a thunder and lightning out the giant window. Klaus walks in. I sigh. I walk to the bar and order a drink. He sits next to me.

"Come on Love." He helps me up and we walk out. We get in my car. He starts driving but the wind is too strong and we see a cabin near by. It is empty I think. We pull into the driveway. Then the car begins to rock. We runs out and into the house. Klaus starts a fire. Then we sit on the the floor in front of the couch. He puts and arm around me. "Isabella please look at me." I didn't. He cups my face. He pulls it to his. "I love you. I didn't realize how much until I saw you and how happy you were with Edward. And then he broke your heart. I-" I cut him off and kiss him. I end up sitting on top of him. Straddling him. I just kiss him like I have always wanted to kiss him. Everything starts to fade it is just us and our kisses. He kisses my neck and moves down. He then sits me on the couch. And we were missing each other and how much pain we felt. I kissed him with passion. And he kissed me back. We ended up having our hands full...


	12. Chapter 12

My body snaps up suddenly. I look at a naked Klaus next to me. I immediatley jump and get dressed. Arms encircle my waist. I feel myself slightly cringe. He felt it and spun me around and cupped my face. He ended up pushing me against the wall.

"Do you regret it?" He asks. He look worried and scared and he looks as if he loves me. I sigh sadly. Tears fill my eyes. His hands drop. I cup his face.

"I regret being used and thrown away more times than I can count on BOTH hands. But I wish that this was real. But Klaus I am just a pawn that is needed now and when I am not needed put away." I whisper. He stares at me. He shakes his head clearly frusterated.

"If you belive that then you are a fool Isabella Maria Salvatore. I said that because that is what they expected of me. They were not ready for me to be happy." he whispers. He kisses me lightly. "Please give me another chance." I nod. He smiles.

"I do have to go though. My brothers will be worried sick." I say. He just grins and kisses me passionatly. I smile. The storm has long since gone. We walk outside hand in hand. We get in my car and drive back to Mystic Falls. We pull into the driveway. He sighs and look at our still entertwined hands. He smiles. I get out andKlaaus isby my side in a second. Interwining our hands again. We walk inside. Damon and Stefan are yelling at Rebekah when we walk in. Renesemee looks scared. Then Jake sees me. He visibly sighs with relief.

"There you are bells. You had all of us worried sick." He says. Stefan and Damon look over here. Rebekah sees our hands and grins so wide it is hilarious. She runs to us.

"Thank the lord. I swear when I see you two together I just can't help but be so happy for my brother!"she says crying. She hugs me. Klaus and my hands are yanked out of the twine. She hugs me tighter. I am prying her arms away from me. Damon and Stefan are by me and pulled me away from Klaus. I glare at Damon who has me in a hostage stance.

"What the hell did you do to my sister asshole!" He yells. My face is flaring pissed. Rebekah steps back. Klaus sees my face and steps back 4 steps. "I mean what the hell!" he screams. I grab his arm and fling him over my shoulder. I hiss at him.

"You can keep your god damn mouth shut. First of all DON'T start acting like my father. Because father was self rightoues and couldn't keep his facts straight. Second of all DON'T EVER try that shit you pulled again. My love and sex life isn't any of your buisness. Escpeicially since neither of you "I flash a look at both of them. "Didn't come looking for a body. So don't EVER try acting like you are so much better than any of us. Because we all know DAMON that you are no better than the devil." I hiss. I look at Stefan. "Now are you going to act mature or do I need to kick your asses?" I ask. I hear the Cullens chuckle. I turn and sigh. Rebekha steps forward and sends me a huge grin.

"Oh my god. I have never seen Klaus so scared in his life. You are scary Isabella." She says. I groan.

"Again with the damn Isabella. I am not 1000 years old. So don't call me Isabella." I mumble she grins at me. I sigh and rub my head. "God already here and I wish I left this god damn town." I mutter. I walk inside and make myself a cup of coffee. Edward Cullen is sitting in my chair at the table. "Oh shit. And I thought my day couldn't get any worse." I mutter. Everyone walks in. Rebekah's smile fades. I ignore everyone and make a cup of coffee. "Klaus can you be a sweetheart and get me something good to drink I have a feeling I am gonna need it." I ask him. He nods. I yawn. Rebekah giggles and Emmett grins. "What NOW?" I ask.

"Nothing besides the fact that you are so tired from playing with Llaus all night."she says. Emmett bursts out laughing. I smile. That got them quiet.

"The sad thing is that is completely true. But Poor Rebekah hasn't slept with anyone since what was his name?" I ask. Rebekah glares at me. I laugh. The Cullens are staring at me. "What? It is normal sisterly banter for us. With Emmett as 'human' wasn't fun because I was supposed to be shy." Rebekah snickers. I laugh at the thought. "I wasn't shy even as a human. Wasn't I Damon?" I ask. Damon laughs.

"You don't even know the beginning of it. When she first saw Klaus she wasclimbing a tree."

"So?" Emmett asks clearly looking bored.

"In a corset." Damon says. And Emmett looks at me. I shrug.

"Now that I think of it. Klaus did you trip me when I jumped off that branch?" I ask harmlessly.

"To catch your pretty face of course." Klaus scoffs and says it like it is so obvious. I roll my eyes.

"Oh don't ever forget the time you helped a bird that got stuck in a swamp." Damon says .Rebekah bursts out laughing. Elijah chuckles. And Edward growls. I giggle. "She literally stripped out of her corset without any regrets right in front of like 20 men. Not counting Klaus." she says. The Cullens stare at me.

"What? That poor bird got stuck in a branch because its wing was broken. NO way in hell was I ruining a 200 dollar dress. And I honestly didn't care. Oh and the fact I did it to see how dad was going to blame Damon for it." I say smirking at their faces. I yawn again. "Damn how tired am I. We weren't up that late." I mutter. I drink my coffee. I sit on the counter. "Oh no we can't EVER forget the time I taught Klaus how to ice skate." I say smirking. Klaus turned even more pale. Rebekah is laughing her head off now. Elijah is laughing. Edward growls yet again. Pissing me off. I sigh and calmly walk up to Edward and yank him up by his neck. I turn him around and slam him against the wall. "YOU do not belong here right now. Because you are a son of a bitch. Quite literally. You have no right to be here and have no right to growl at how I acted when I was naïve. SO back the hell off." I say. Jasper is sending calming waves to me. I turn I know I look pissed. Rebekah holds me back. "Jasper first thing I am not the old Bella. I don't fall for stupid calming waves shit. So don't push my buttons." I hiss. Stefan burts out laughing. Everyone looks at him questionly. The Edward growls and storms out of the room growling and slams the front door.

"I am sorry. I was just thinking about about the time that you threatened Klaus and he ended up kissing you." Laughs Stefan. I glare at him. I walk up to him and slap him on the back of the head.

"First of all you try having your emotions controlled. AND I like Jasper as a brother god no. Add to the fact that he is my ex-brother-in-law. Makes matters worse." I scoff at his brilliancy. That causes chuckles and a growl from Alice. I scoff again. "Alice don't worry bout it. My brother is just annoying." I say simply. I walk back over to the counter and sit on it. Klaus grins. "Oh god I probably don't wanna know what is going on in that head of yours Nicklaus Mikaelson." He grins wider at me. I sigh. "What now?" I ask.

"Just thinking about the time we got 'married'. We got married in Rustic Texas." We all laugh.

"We had a barn wedding." I say laughing at the memory. "Damn I miss those times. When Klaus knew when to say something and when not to." I mutter thinking about when I was leaving them. I stop laughing. "We need to renew the wedding certificates. How many times did we get married Klaus?" I ask. Rebekah laughs.

"4 times. In 80 years." she says. I stare at her wide eyed.

"The sad thing is that you got that right." I say. "Damnwe need to get you married." I mutter. Klaus smiles.

"And laid." he says. I glare at him. That causes laughs.

"Ooh Ooh can we wake up your brothers? I love waking Kol up because he always finishes his sentence from what he was about to say before he got daggered. Pleeeaaaassssseeeee..." I say making the puppy dog face. He sigh resigning. I jump down. I finish my coffee. "Ah! Good coffee." I say. I turn around and smile.

"Holy crap! She just complemented my coffee!" shouts Emmett. I look at him scared.

"What did you put in my coffee?" I ask in a horrified tone. He grins at me. "Never mind I don't wanna know." I say walking to Klaus's car. "Hurry up. Oh and guys if you want to come hurry up!" I whine. They come out and smile at me.


	13. Chapter 13

I open my old diaries from the centuries. I smile at laugh at mu silliness. I hear someone giggle softly. I look up. Rebekah is staring at me smiling at me.

"What did I do NOW?!" I say playfully. Smiling back at her. Every girl giggles in the room.

"Nothing. It is just when you were human I would hear you talking to your brothers... The 'Perfect' life." she says smiling. I look at her.

"Tell me about it. She wished one time for 5 kids." jokes Stefan I glare at him.

"I was 8! What did you expect!" I call throwing my hands in the air. Then we all look at each other and laugh our heads off. I stand closing the book. "I'm gonna awake them now." I whisper. I worriedly walk up to the caskets. I open Kol's. I smile as I lift the silver dagger up. I set the dagger in his hand. I feel everyone's questioning gaze. "They expect a danger. They might calm down enough that they don't attack anyone." I shrug and walk to Finn's casket. I lift the lid up and pull out the dagger. This time I close the lid but set the dagger in his hand. We all lean against the wall. Kol wakes up and sees me.

"Oh look its sleeping beauty." he chuckles. I glare at him. He laughs. That causes more laughs. Then Finn's casket begins to shake. I run over to it.

"Elijah Kol help me!" I call. The immediately begin to help. I open the casket. "Finn. Remember me?" I ask calmly. His eyes are wild. His eyes are all over the place then his eyes land on me. "Yes. Hey calm down. You have the dagger in your possession." I say walking to him and cup his face. Keeping his eyes on me. He nods slowly. I am not using compulsion. I am just using my brown eyes to hold him capitivated. "Jasper send calming waves to him before he escapes." I breathe. Finally I blink. He is calm. I feel exhausted. "Finn. Please you can't kill your brothers. You are killing people that most of them can't help what they are." I whisper. "People that were forced to live like this." I whisper. He nods. I let go of his face. Klaus hugs my waist to him. "Please." I whisper pleadingly.

"Of course. Who can't say yes to someone as beautiful as you." Finn says flirtingly. He grins. Klaus growls. I roll my eyes. Everyone just laughs.

"Not another one." Klaus groans. I laugh and kiss him on the cheek.


	14. Sequel Info!

**Dear Readers,**

** Okay guys I have deciding weither or not to make a sequal to Once Upon A Time. So I need you guys' ideas. Yes or No? Visit my Poll. And finally if I make a Sequal I need a basic direction to go. So again visit the Poll. So that's it for today guys! Thanks!**

**Love Your Odd Writer,**

**Kitkatcait**


End file.
